Apollyne Selwyn
Apollyne Selwyn, was the Head of the Auror Office from January 2016 - Present. Biography Apollyne Selwyn grew up typically. Follow procedure, succeed at school, get a job and have a family. Her life was set out in such an impassive way, never had she taken into consideration the way emotion could interfere. Her family were noble, demanding in a way that almost brainwashed her living the life they had chosen for her. They were loving, they wanted the best for their daughter, they were controlling. Most importantly they were right, always right. Upon graduating Hogwarts she left her stately home in the West Country of England for Vienna, Austria. Her success in school and linguistics, specifically Deutsche, had awarded her with a job in the Austrian Ministry of Magic, working as Liaison for the British Ministry. It was there she remained until the untimely death of her parents. They had been involved in a tragic accident resulting in the destruction of a public building by unknown assailants. Although she was heartbroken by their death, she felt a sense of freedom. She soon realised that she was living a life that was chosen for her, and not one that she had consciously chosen. As a result, her confidence was low, she struggled to continue the lie. Following the return for her parents funeral, Apollyne stayed in England. She left her job with the Austrians and followed other aspirations involving working in the British Ministry of Magic in the Magical Law Enforcement. Investigation was her true passion, the organisation of information and the discovery of new facts. She had missed out on a lot in her absence, new friends had to be made. Physical Appearance Polly is an averaged height woman standing at 5 feet and 4 inches. She is slim, but not skinny, having some curves in her figure. Her hair is usually kept shoulder length and is her natural brunette colour. Her eyes are a dark brown colour also. Her face rests cold and often tired, reflecting her hard-working and professional lifestyle. This is typically replaced with a smile when she has time off. Her posture is smart and poised. She usually wears eye make up and has quite a pale complexion. Personality Apollyne has a very friendly and welcoming persona. She will almost always be pleasant and happy to speak to you. She forms opinions alongside of what is socially acceptable, perfectly willing to change with the times, as long as there is a general consensus. Where she previously lacked confidence, she appeared innocent in her way of life. Her career with the Ministry has changed this innocence, giving her confidence and a certain elegance. Having a lonely childhood has lead Apollyne to form strong attachments to people who become close to her. Those closest to her mean everything, to hurt them would be to hurt her. She is extremely loyal to those close to her. Magical abilities and skills Extensive knowledge of the Law and how to enforce it, as well as speaking five different languages. *Inner eye: Apollyne discovered she was a Seer when her friend Leah Romanova went missing the first time. She was kidnapped by her brother and pronounced dead, falsely. The loss triggered a severe emotional response from Apollyne, which opened her inner eye. The insight that it gave her allowed her to find her friend. Now, she sees is as a weapon in her arsenal rather than part of her daily life. *Hydrokinesis: Hydrokinesis is the ability manipulate water. Apollyne was taught by Minister Nilas Encera whilst he was Headmaster at Hogwarts School. He opened up his time to teach aspiring wizards and witches of all ages. Being adept in Transfiguration and a lot of her career being about visualisation, she found it only slightly challenging. She uses it as part of her duelling strategy, as well as in her daily life. *Duelling: Apollyne has been in the Magical Law Enforcement for most of her adult life. She has been involved in multiple small and large scale duels and has trained in duelling amongst this time also. She prefers to use transfiguration methods in her duelling, as she believes it is what people expect least. To this day, she feels it is important to train and continue to progress as her career in the department does also. Relationships Vincent Ramsay-Grindelwald Vincent is Apollyne's boyfriend. He works in the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They met when he came to her house to generate more defences. Her first impression of him was that he was kind, and he started flirting with her a little. He asked her out to dinner, which no-one had ever done before. Whilst he has a troubled past, meeting someone like him was very refreshing for Polly. She hopes their relationship goes further. Out-of-character *This character is roleplayed by Joshua, also known as Sepelara.